Exactly Where I Should Be
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: Santana and Brittany are living together in New York since they got back from their vacation. Brittany enjoys every moment they have together.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee but I wish I did **

**Hey guys. Here is a little one shot I thought of after reading a comment about Santana and Brittany probably already living together in New York. So here is a little One-Shot for you all. It's based around the Episode Opening night before Santana went to the loft to see Rachel and everyone. I hope you like it :) **

* * *

I woke up slowly feeling a warm body move closer to me wrapping their arm around my waist. II smiled turning to look at the person laying beside me. The past few weeks had been amazing. Santana and I went on our vacation and it was just perfect. We had so much fun and let's not leave out how much lady sex we had. What? We had to catch up after being apart for so long. Anyway we went on dates, walks on the beach and we even watched the sunset together at night from our balcony. It was just paradise so I was not happy when we had to return here but in another way I was. We came back a week ago but we never told anybody. We wanted time to ourselves to just enjoy living together and being ourselves. We knew we had to go back to reality at some point so we decided today we would go and see everyone. Okay, when I say we I mean Santana.

Santana had mentioned it was Rachel's opening night in a few days and she wanted to attend. I would go but that night is my audition for Julliard. God knows why they want me to audition at night but there we have it. Plus when I get back my parents and my sister want to Skype with me to hear about the vacation. So even though I would have gone, even though Rachel does annoy me, I had stuff planned so Santana said she'd tell me all about it when she got home. Seemed fair enough to me.

I felt soft kisses being placed on my shoulder and I couldn't help but smile. I looked at the brunette cuddling up to me and smiled.

"Good morning beautiful." I said stroking her hair moving it out of her face.

"Mm morning Britt. Awake already?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yup. I decided to sit and stare at you whilst you slept." I joked with a smirk on my face. "Okay, totally joking. I'm not that creepy. I woke up a few minutes ago."

Santana laughed and leant up on her arms looking at me with a loving smile. God I loved her smile among so many things. She had an award winning smile with beautiful white teeth along with her black hair that flowed down her shoulders. Her skin was so smooth and her body was just...wow. It was perfect. Every day that I wake up next to her I can't help but feel so lucky. I mean a few months ago I was in MIT being a math monkey in Santana's words. I still wondered if those actually existed. Before I went away with the beautiful Latina beside me I phoned up MIT and told them that I quit and I was leaving the college. They were unimpressed to say the least but once I told them Santana and I went to get my stuff from my dorm and brought it back.

People were actually very unaware of what Santana and I were up to. We were very secretive. Before we went away we looked for an apartment so we had something to come back to after we went away. We found this apartment that was further enough away from Bushwick to be away from Rachel and the gang but was close enough to the city and college. No one knew about it of course but it was perfect. So we arranged for everything to be put into the apartment and we sorted it out so we could just come back and enjoy living together. It felt...right.

"What are you thinking about?" Santana asked bringing me out of my thoughts. "Something I should be worried about?"

I shook my head and smiled brushing my finger tips over the curve in her back that was uncovered by the bed sheets. I moved onto my side leaning on my arm looking at her.

"No, nothing to be worried about." I assured her watching as her lower back quivers when my fingertips brush over it. "I was just thinking about how perfect our lives are. I mean we live together in New York baby. Just like we always wanted."

"Mm" Santana nodded in agreement looking at me. "Just like we always wanted. You belong in New York. You need to be using those feet and that body to dance. You are meant to be a dancer and what better way to make your dream come true than New York?"

I nodded and smiled. She was right, as per usual. I did love New York. It was just perfect and I loved the atmosphere. It was different than Massachusetts and definitely different than Lima. In Lima it was small and everyone generally knew everybody which meant that everybody knew everything about everyone. You wouldn't believe how quick people found out about me and Santana even though we tried keeping it a secret for a while. Not that the campaign about Santana being a lesbian helped. I just got pulled in when we started to hold hands and kiss in public. I loved it but what I didn't love was when people stopped and looked at us. Annoying to say the least.

"You are so right as per usual. I feel so at home here. With you." I said looking at her with love because that is how I felt. I was in love with this girl and I didn't care who knew. I doubt anyone in New York would care really since they had better stuff to do. "Are you looking forward to seeing everyone today?"

Santana groaned. "Britt don't remind me. I mean I love those guys, they're my friends, but it's gonna suck without you there. Just like it always did when you were away at college being their math monkey or when you were in Lima at school dating Trouty Mouth."

I couldn't help but laugh. Isn't she just adorable. "I know honey but you get to come home..." I moved my body to hover over her and started kissing down her back. Now you see why I enjoy living with her so much. "...to me."

Santana gasped. "Uh-huh. God Brittany." Santana panted burying her face into her arms. "Don't start something you can't finish."

I smirked and whispered into her ear. "Oh baby, I have every intention on finishing."

I pulled the covers off of her and started to show Santana exactly how much I loved her

* * *

After I made love to Santana, twice, I decided to make us some coffee. Santana was a big coffee drinker and even though I didn't drink as much as her, I still liked the occasional cup of coffee. I usually only had it to wake me up but as if I needed that now. I put the coffee on the table for when Santana got out of the shower whilst I made us some breakfast. Okay I don't like to brag, but I am actually a really good cook. Back in Lima I used to cook breakfast for Santana and I all the time. It helped when mom or dad weren't in. When they were out I cooked for my sister to make sure she got a nutritional breakfast before going to school. Usually it meant getting up earlier but I'm an early riser anyway so what do I care? I decided on making us a cheese and tomato omelette each. I know she likes them so I'm pretty sure she'll appreciate it.

As I was serving the omelettes up I felt a body behind me and arms wrap around my waist. I would know that body and hug anywhere. Plus no one else was in the apartment so who else would it be?

"Mm that smells delicious. I missed your cooking, B." Santana mumbled into my neck. Isn't she adorable?

"I gathered since I know Kurt never got up to cook for you." I laughed moving out of her arms putting the plates on the table. "So what did you eat when you didn't have my amazing cooking to wake up to?"

"Cereal mostly." Santana shrugged in response. I looked up at her raising my eyebrow knowing she was lying through her teeth. "Okay, I didn't have breakfast most of the time. I didn't like anything else so I just missed breakfast but sometimes I went to a café down the road from the loft."

"Santana," I sighed taking a bite out of my omelette. "most of that food is very unhealthy. I'd rather you have just got toast or something."

"Yeah I know, but you also know I don't like toast." Santana argued and she did have a point. I tried making toast for her in junior year when I started to get into cooking and she tried it and spat it out. I got quite offended but then she made me smile by saying that even though she didn't like toast she wanted to try mine just to see if it was any better. Turns out, it was all toast she didn't like.

"You have a point there. " I admitted looking at her whilst she tucked into the breakfast I made for her. "So what do we have planned for today? We have a few hours before you have to set off to the loft."

"We could go and find our way to Julliard so you don't get lost later." Santana suggested. It was a good idea but I was hoping for something a little more romantic than that.

"San as amazing as that sounds, I was hoping for something a little more romantic." I told her taking a sip of my coffee. I saw her turn to me and her facial expression changed. She knew what I meant instantly. That's what I love about this girl. I met her when we were in Kindergarten when she stood up to Karofsky for taking my juice box and we have just been friends ever since. Also since then I have stood up for her a few times and I just knew we belonged together. Not because of that reason but for a bunch of reasons.

"Right I knew that." Santana lied blushing and I couldn't help but smile. She was cute when she wanted to be. "How about we go for a walk around Central Park? I know we've not been there yet and you've wanted to go."

I nodded grinning at her."That sounds wonderful baby."

We smiled lovingly at one another and leaned in pecking each other's lips before finishing up our breakfast. I loved everything about Santana and one thing that everyone knew was I was the one person who could calm her down when she had a day where her temper was on the horizon. It had happened a few times back in High School and I usually took her to the side to calm her down. I was also the only person to see Santana cry. When Finn did that assignment where the New Directions and Troubletones came together to sing songs for when Santana was outed, by Finn no less which made no sense as to why people saw him as the hero, she came to my house most of that week and just cried into my chest. I didn't need to do or say anything to her but she knew I was there. I was always going to be there until the day I died no matter where life was going to take us. I just held her and told her that everything was going to be okay and even though she didn't always believe me, she knew deep down I was right. And now look at us. We are sat together in our apartment eating breakfast together and even though that isn't usually seen as a very exciting thing to some people, it meant so much to me.

"And we could feed the ducks if you wanted to do that." Santana said making another suggestion putting her knife and fork down. "Thank you for breakfast. Your cooking is the best."

"Flattery will get you nowhere Lopez." I smirked winking at her but I knew she was generally being honest with me. "Kidding. I'm glad you like it babe. How about you clean up the table whilst I take a shower then we can get dressed and go for our walk around Central Park?"

"That sounds perfect. You get a shower now then and I'll clean up."

I smiled finishing my coffee and stood up walking to the shower stripping off getting into the shower. I know it is very cliché but I did a lot of thinking in the shower. I thought about how mine and Santana's life has just come together and now we get to live in our own perfect bubble of happiness. Santana even let me bring Lord Tubbington here since she knew how important he was to me. It's true. He is very important to me and I do admit he needs to lose weight but I'll work on that. I didn't even need to speak to him so much any more since Santana was always there. Well she has been lately but when she goes back to her life she'll have work and NYADA to do and I'll be at Julliard. At some point I need to start looking for a job. Even though staying at home sounded amazing, I knew it wouldn't cover the bills for the apartment. Mom and dad gave me access to my college fund so Santana and I had used some of that for the deposit and furniture but it wouldn't last me forever and to be honest, having my own job would make me feel a lot more independent. Maybe working at a dance studio or something. But it would have to work around my hours for Julliard if I get in.

I got out of the shower wrapping a towel around me after washed my body and hair then walked into the bedroom. Santana was just drying her hair as I walked in. I went to my draws pulling out some clean underwear then I put my panties on under my towel and left my bra on the side. I had already laid out my clothes so I walked to the bed and undid the towel drying the rest of my body off before putting my clothes on. I looked at Santana and saw her smirking in the mirror putting the dryer down brushing through her hair.

"Looking good Pierce." She commented smirking at me through the mirror. I walked up to her and looked at her in the mirror putting my bra on leaning over picking up my deodorant standing up straight pulling her head back kissing her softly. I smiled and pulled away pushing her head forward.

"Stop checking me out, Santana." I said walking away spraying the deodorant I picked up putting my top on laughing. "You got to make love to this body this morning and you want more? God you're clingy." I added winking in her direction.

"Sorry babe but you got with me so you have to accept my clinginess." She said smirking getting out of the chair walking up to me putting her arms around my waist. "Plus who wouldn't want you? You're beautiful."

I smiled and cupped her cheeks. "I love you, Santana Lopez."

"And love you, Brittany Pierce." She responded kissing me before pulling away tapping my chest. "But we need to go so hurry up."

I nodded watching her walk out of the bedroom. How am I so lucky to have her as a girlfriend? I smiled and walked to the hand dryer so I could dry my hair and leave to spend the next few hours with her.

* * *

Santana and I were currently walking hand in hand through Central Park. It was exactly what you saw in the pictures and it was just wonderful. Plus let's not forget there was a perfect spot where we could feed the ducks and just cuddle on a bench. It was nice to see everyone so happy here. There was no one afraid of being who they wanted to be which is why I am glad I convinced Santana to come here. It was just perfect for her and even though you have the people rushing around, you have the others who just relax and be themselves. For example I have seen probably about five lesbian and gay couples whilst walking around and it was nice.

We walked up to a bench to sit down and watch the world go by. I put my arm around her and smiled as she cuddled into me.

"This is just perfect." Santana sighed happily looking at the pond we were sat in front of. "You are perfect."

"That's you, baby." I whispered in her ear kissing her head. "I'm just the sexy one out of the both of us."

Santana sat up and looked at me. "Excuse me? I think you'll find that is me."

"Babe have you _seen_ these abs on me?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her. "That is just the definition of sexy right there."

Santana looked at me before chucking and cuddling back into me. I knew it was just a joke between us because neither of us were body conscious so we both believed we were hot so we always had a little contest to see who would give in and admit who was hotter. I won today as you can see. A couple of days ago it was Santana since she was talking about her ass. I mean god. If you saw her ass you would die happy but you won't because it is mine, so back off bitches!

I looked around and just thought about how perfect our lives were I had the girl of my dreams and we were in the city where dreams came true. I mean I was nervous about my audition but as Santana kept telling me, I am an awesome dancer so why wouldn't I get in? Even if I don't I could easily just become one of those dancers who dance in a club or just work at a dance studio. I mean how can I go wrong really?

"Do you ever think about the future?" Santana asked me out of the blue. I looked down at her surprised.

"Well yeah course I do baby." I told her running my fingers down her arm. "Why do you ask?"

Santana shrugged. "I just wanted to see if you was because I have been."

I looked at her and smiled. She'd be thinking of the future? That's so adorable of her. Saying that we had always done that in high school too. We were always thinking beyond where we were and even if it could come true. Like we talked about going to New York together and about me going to Julliard then her going to NYU. It was always a dream of ours and now it could come true even though she is at NYADA and not NYU.

"Course I have baby. When do I not?" I asked her honestly. "But we are in a perfect time in our lives. We are living together, we are in New York together and our lives can finally piece together. We don't need to think too much into the future because, right now, this is the future we have been dreaming about for a long time."

Santana smiled and looked up at me. "How do you always know what to say?" Santana asked and I shrugged.

"I'm just awesome." I said in response smiling down at her. "And I know you and what things you like to hear. But what I just said is the truth. We are fine where we are and instead of thinking about the future we are going to enjoy where we are now."

"I'm down with that." Santana agreed standing up holding her hand out. "So how about we go and grab a couple of hot dogs whilst we enjoy being together in this moment?"

I smiled taking her hand allowing her to help me up to my feet. "Now that sounds awesome. Let's do that."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulders feeling her wrap her arm around my waist. It was a perfect position and I will admit, I like being taller. It was nice to be able to hold her in my arms and have her lay her head on my chest. Or if we are laying in bed or on the couch I can hold her from behind whilst we sleep or cuddle. It was my favourite position actually, not going to lie. I just liked being the taller one because in past relationships they had been taller than me like Sam and Mike. But now I got that opportunity and I loved it and no one could take that away.

We walked up to the hot dog stand and ordered two hot dogs. I asked for ketchup on mine whereas Santana wanted both. How she can like mustard is beyond me but it's what she likes so won't judge her for it. We walked beside each other and decided to walk around New York for a bit until Santana had to go and see Rachel and everyone. I could do with the extra time to myself anyway so I could practice my dance audition again before I go. I knew it off my heart but you know. The extra time would help. We walked back to the apartment afterwards and cuddled on the couch before Santana had to leave. I kissed her goodbye and got to work on practising for my dance audition.

* * *

Later that night I was laid on the couch waiting for Santana to return. I had my audition so I just had to wait for them to call me before I knew Iif was going to be accepted or not. I would be joining in the second semester but that didn't matter to me. As long as I was in the school it didn't matter. I got up during the break of a show I was watching to get myself a glass of water when the door opened. Santana walked in putting her coat up on the hook then walked towards me kissing my lips softly. I smiled kissing her back before pulling away drinking my glass of water.

"How was the show babe?" I asked looking at her curiously.

"She nailed it." Santana responded smiling at me. "Like she could do any less than perfect."

I laughed and nodded. "So true. So what happened?"

"Well Kurt called me in the cab explaining that Rachel was freaking out so I found some reviews online about Barbra Streisand when she was going to be playing Fannie back when she was going to first do it so I would be able to convince her. Even though mine and Rachel's relationship isn't exactly like our friendship is, I can get through to her. So I walked in and read her the reviews and I also told her I'm not going to give her a pep talk since that is Mr Schue's thing." Santana explained taking a gulp of my water before taking her shoes off.

"So true." I nodded in agreement since it was. God his pep talks were just...wow. That man could go on forever but they actually worked so can't complain.

"So after explaining that she was perfect for the part and all that I walked out and she was out of bed within a minute of me being out the room. She became Fannie on that stage and she killed it." Santana stated smiling. "Anyway, after today I just want to go to bed."

"We can do that. That show was boring anyway." I told her and turned it off.

"What were you watching anyway?" Santana asked yawning whilst we walked to our bedroom.

"Something about an Aquarium. Seemed interesting but it bored me."

We walked into the bedroom after turning the rest of the lights off into the apartment and making sure the front door was locked. I did all that so Santana could get into bed quicker. I walked into the bedroom and stripped my clothes off folding them and putting them on the chair and when I looked at Santana she was already comfortable I smiled and slid behind her wrapping my arms around her reaching up turning the light off.

"Night Britt." She mumbled taking my hand entwining our fingers. "I love you."

I smiled kissing her head. "I love you too. Sweet dreams angel."

I smiled and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe how amazing life was right now. I told my parents and my sister all about how life was now and they had told me about coming up to see us which was great. All I wanted to do was live my life with the beautiful woman in my arms and even though there was a future for us, I didn't want to think about anything except being here in this moment with the love of my life. Everything had now fallen into place and life was just the way it should be.

* * *

**What Do You Think? :)**


End file.
